I wake up in Tangled!
by Nicole Billings
Summary: I open my eyes one morning to find that I am in a fairytale! More added! The plot thickens!
1. Chapter 1

The sound of a gurgling creek was what woke me up. I sat up strait, the dewy grass tickling my legs.

Where was I?

I couldn't remember when I had come here or why I fell asleep in the forest. Looking around me, I knew something was amiss. Everything in the picture perfect woodland creek was brighter than real life, with less detail.

I looked down at myself. I looked fine, except I didn't remember putting on a green and blue medieval dress, with bows and lace everywhere.

Suddenly I noticed that there were two people sleeping near me. One was a beautiful young woman, with blond tresses I could see no end to. The other was a handsome gentleman resting on a rock. A butterfly gently landed on his back.

Just as I saw the two of them stirring, a horse whinnied and drew near to them with a stern face. He got closer, waking them up, and suddenly the man and horse were head to head, ready to beat each other up.

The blond female stepped in and stopped them, and I slowly walked over to the scene.

"Excuse me-" I barely said anything and immediately all three of them were staring at me. The horse whinnied, and the man mumbled something about being alone in the forest.

"Who are you?" The woman asks innocently. Her bright green eyes blinked once. "I'm Rapunzel, and this is Flynn. And the horse, well, we just ran into him."

"More like he ran into us." Flynn muttered. "Listen," he looked at me, "You haven't happened to see any wanted posters around, have you?" He looked both ways, suspiciously eyeing behind me.

"No." I said. "Actually, I have no idea where I am. I'm Nicole."

Flynn let out a breath of relief.

" Well, Nicole, we were just heading to the kingdom. Would you like to come with us?" Rapunzel twisted her hair around.

"Um, Sure!" I wasn't sure why, but I felt I was interrupting something big. But I went along with it; what else was I to do?

"Good!" Rapunzel giggled, looking like a little girl. "You haven't seen a tall woman with black hair and a red cloak, have you?" A look of shame crossed her face.

"No, in fact, I just woke up over there." I pointed to the creek, but Rapunzel had stopped listening after 'no' and was speaking to the horse, and Flynn was polishing a frying pan. I muttered, "Frankly, I don't know how I got here and why I feel so different. I _must _be going crazy."

I thought I was speaking to myself at this point, but that's when I noticed that someone, rather something, was listening. A small chameleon sat at my feet and gave me a smile. I smiled back. Since when did animals have personalities?

I looked up and noticed that Rapunzel was now seriously trying to convince the horse something. I started over to the creek again to wash my hands and face.

A few seconds later I heard Flynn get up and follow me.

"So Nicole," He flashed a charming smile my way, "You didn't see _any _wanted signs, or palace guards, perhaps looking for someone by the name of Rider?"

"No, I'm sure." I smiled. What was he so worried about? " So, are you and Rapunzel, um, together?"

A few seconds went by. I felt horrible for asking. It was NOT my business.

"No." He simply said. "Why?"

I looked up and saw his eyes looking up at me, even though he was leaning over the creek. "Cause, the way she looked at you. It was…it was cute."

He chuckled. And with that, I knew the conversation was over. I wasn't about to mention he was the same way when he looked at her. So cute. I felt like I was in a movie.

We slowly sauntered back to Rapunzel, who told us the horses name was Maximus. Flynn seemed to know Maximus, and from what I saw, he didn't like him. Rapunzel talked to them both and made them agree to not fight.

Afterwards she mentioned it was her birthday.

"Happy Birthday!" I exclaimed, feeling very awkward.

"Thank you!" She laughed and I saw a sparkle in her eyes. It was something I hadn't seen in a while. It was the pure innocence of hope that every birthday girl has once in her life.

When we got to the kingdom, Rapunzel gasped. It was _so _beautiful. I looked over at Flynn. His eyes were looking longingly at Rapunzel; completely falling for her.

And then it hit me like a big pile of bricks. I _was _in a movie. A Disney movie.

Tangled.


	2. Chapter 2

**I tried to write this as fast as possible in the past two days. Its not as great as the first chapter, but I wasn't planing on writing more until I saw how many people liked it! I'm trying to create a plot line now in the second chapter, so bear with me. Yes, I know, not the geatest writing, but I think it will be interesting as the story goes on. Please review!**

* * *

><p>The startle of realization sent a shock through me, causing the dream about Rapunzel and Flynn to fall away. It was all over. My eyes blinked open to a darkness filled with shadows. As I stretched and sat up in bed, I let out a small gasp. This was not my room. No, it was a small cell with cement walls, and had a lack of windows. The bed I was in suddenly became uncomfortable, and the only door was far in the corner, with no doorknob. Nothing else was in the room. Where was I?<p>

I tried to remember what had happened before I had fallen asleep, but there was nothing. I knew I was Nicole, and I lived in North Plaza and I had family and friends who loved me, but other than that, my memory was dry. I didn't know the date, the time, where I could possibly be, or why, I suddenly realized, I was wearing the dress I had on in the dream.

Before the dress had just seemed like a blue-green blur, unfocused like everything else in the dream. But now, I realized it was beautiful. The bodice was a gorgeous silvery lace covered with blue and green fabrics, with tiny white flowers sewn down the front. Similar material made up the puffy sleeves. The skirt was a light, airy thing and was an aqua color, over the same silvery material.

I was extremely confused. I got off the bed and steadily crept over to the door. I couldn't help trying to get it open, for my sake, to try to get some answers.

Before I got to the door, though, it flung open and a dark silhouette cascaded in, hooded in a red cloak. My feet stepped back toward the bed, backing me up as far as possible. Fingers touching the deteriorated bed posts, the figure got closer. I leaned towards the backboard of the bed.

Slowly it took off it's hood, bright eyes glowing from underneath. It made me think something very bad happened to me before I fell asleep and had the vivid dream.

The biggest shock yet, however, was when I could see the face of the intruder. I jumped up and gasped, not believing my eyes. The slender jaw line, the sinister smile, the dark curls. It was, from the movie, it was… her. Gothel. She still looked young, and she wasn't dead, obviously, but how…how could she even be in real life? She was a character from a _movie._ An animated movie. This wasn't right. Something in the universe was deeply out of balance.

She spoke, her voice sounding eerily familiar and completely unearthly at the same time. "So you're the traveler."

"The _what_?" My meek voice barely got out the words.

"I finally found her." Gothel whispered, excitedly. "You don't know what you can achieve, do you?" She said to me.

"Excuse me? I have no idea what you're talking about, and I'm pretty sure I'm on the verge of going crazy, so if you could direct me to the nearest exit, that would be nice. I'm sorry, but you've got the wrong girl." I let out a large sigh, and wondered what I was going to do. I seriously thought at this point that my mind had shut down or that I was delirious, seeing real images of a woman who was animated. But everything seemed so realistic, not like the visions of a crazy, medicated person.

Gothel snapped. "Don't act like you don't dream you're in Corona all the time, Nicole. Don't act like you can't change the results of all of our fates. You couldn't be _more_ of the girl I'm looking for." As she said it, I realized the oddness of how I always had been able to change the outcome of the people from Tangled in my dreams but had never acknowledged it. In my dreams, I was powerful. I could make the story as out of character as I pleased.

"Don't you see?" She sneered. "Now that I've escaped, you're the one who can change everything."

Before I could even think about what that meant her hand came out and pushed me down onto the bed, hard, knocking my head hard on the backboard and returning me to an oblivious sleep extremely fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I'd love reviews giving me your thoughts!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter, it not that great, but I'm trying my best to explain my confusing plot! Please review! I want to know it this story is worth adding more onto! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A dull pain at the back of my neck throbs. As my eyes awaken with the vague remembrance of something important, vibrant colors swirl around. Instantly I realize I'm dreaming again, and I remember what caused the ache at the back of my head. Gothel. Mother Gothel. She had somehow broken a barrier in the context of reality, and became a <em>real<em> person in the _real_ world, and on the way, kidnapped me. Wow, this lady has a real problem with stealing people.

Anyway, she had said something about me being a 'traveler', and strangely, I had figured out what that meant after what she had said next.

Somehow she knew that I often had dreams about the movie Tangled, and that most of the time I was able to freely change the events of the story, and even become a character in it, alongside Flynn and Rapunzel. She also said I had the power to change things for good, and that made me realize that I _was _a traveler.

I could travel the earth's planes as my normal life, but I could also roam the landscape of movies within my vivid dreams. Whatever movie I focused on, I could dream about, it seemed. But Tangled must've been my default one, because I loved it so much. So I dreamt of it often.

Frequently, I would wake up in Corona during some part of Tangled and befriend Rapunzel and Flynn, sometimes totally altering the story, while sometimes making few to no changes at all. I had thought these were just dreams, but Gothel made me realize that I was actually, truly in the world of Tangled.

Finally my eyes clear and I can make sense of the colors all around me. I am leaning on the side of the stone façade of a cottage, near the center of the kingdom. Corona, of course.

So I must've dreamt that I'm in the kingdom dance scene. My head still hurts immensely, but at least its not affecting my vision anymore. Looking over to the side, I catch a glimpse of Rapunzel twirling around, showing off her new plaited tresses. To the redheads who designed it, and to Flynn, who is eyeing her, his gaze all melty with a soft smile resting on his lips.

If only this was as simple as they thought. If only this was just the movie, and nothing could change the happy ending. But something _was _threatening the change of it. I wasn't sure how, but I knew Gothel was trying hard to change the outcome to her favor. I had to tell Rapunzel and Flynn, warn them, but how would I explain it? Tell them that they were just characters in a movie, that there was another world that had crossed with theirs? I had no idea. They would freak out, more than if I told them I knew Flynn's real name!

So, I thought about it, and decided I would just warn them that Gothel was planning something horrible. They'd get the point. I'd just have to figure out how to save them myself.

I moved closer to where the couple was standing, in line to get something like bread or cheese. When I got close, I said, "Excuse me? I- "

"Hey! Look Eu…Flynn! It's Nicole!" Rapunzel grabbed Flynn's arm. I was surprised. Usually, perhaps every time after I had woken up from a Tangled movie dream, the next time I returned they had no idea who I was. But if they remembered me, had I really ever woken up? I must have. It was too real. Gothel was just playing with the universe. I could just feel it.

This actually made things a lot easier. At least I wouldn't be introducing myself to them, and then warning them that they were in danger. This way they would believe me easier.

"Um, Rapunzel? Can I tell you something?" I wearily ask.

"Of course!" Rapunzel giggles, and I feel really bad that I'm going to ruin this for her.

I just let it out. "I know who Mother Gothel is, Rapunzel. And she's going to do something really, really, bad."

Rapunzel's face turns deathly pale in a matter of two seconds, and Flynn, for once, is speechless.

Both of them start to speak at once, but I talk over them. "Listen, I know it's confusing, but I'll explain it all later. For now, just enjoy the day. But once nightfall hits, we need to leave. Gothel will be here then, and we do _not _want to be in her path." I explain, and thankfully, they both seem to go along with my plans. It might be cause they are just simple characters, or the fact that they've already been through so much, I'll never know.

I wonder how each of us will spend the rest of the day now that we are so paranoid about leaving. I think that I'll probably spend it fretting and worrying, standing around making plans, when a song starts to play.

I start to get out of the gathering dancers way, Rapunzel being one of them, when I feel a hand tug my arm.

Swiftly I turn around, and standing before me is a dashing man, who sends a chill down my back.

"Can I have this dance?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what I need to clarify, and add suggestions to help my story become more appealing to YOU! Just click review! Thanks!<strong>


End file.
